Maddy Smith meets Erin Noble vs Rhydian Morris meets Vladimir Dracula
by Maddian-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: two one shots about Maddy meeting Erin and Rhydian meeting Vlad, set after 2x13 of wolfblood and 4x13 of Young Dracula so when Erin's left with Malik as a vamp and Maddy has left her friends and Rhydian, will they lead each other too their once true love? Vlad/Erin eventually and Maddy/Rhydian eventually Rated T just in case


Erin Noble meets Maddy Smith VS Rhydian Morris Meets Vladimir Dracula

Summary- two one shots about Maddy meeting Erin and Rhydian meeting Vlad, set after 2x13 of wolfblood and 4x13 of Young Dracula so when Erin's left with Malik as a vamp and Maddy has left her friends and Rhydian, will they lead each other too their once true love? Vlad/Erin eventually/probably and Maddy/Rhydian eventually/probably

**Maddy Smith meets Erin Noble in the woods...**

"Stupid woods, stupid, _stupid_, woods." Maddy muttered as she walked with Jana in the woods, the wild, wild woods.

"You still miss him don't you?" She asked, Maddy looked at her and shrugged.

"Define the word, 'miss' Jana cause I have no idea what that word means anymore!"

"Maddy..." She started but trailed off as she smelt something and starting growling, Maddy eventually picked it up as well and started growling with her.

A girl appeared In front of them, smirking.

"Oh, you smell...different...no you're definitely not vamp, so what are you? Werewolves?" The girl asking, her smirk, not fading at all, she wasn't scared at least that's what she was going to make them think anyway.

"We're much better than werewolves actually, in fact we're not monsters like them or you." Maddy snarled, the girl laughed.

"Oh I'm a monster all right, doesn't mean I'm proud of it and it doesn't mean I was born like this either, like most breathers I was bitten, by someone I _thought_ I loved but I hate him now and am with his half-brother so... Yeah!" Maddy looked at her,

"You're with his half-brother for the wrong reasons, you left him but you didn't want to, his half-brother, is rude and horrible and you wish you had your ex who you *did* love, though now you're a vampire you won't admit it, because he bit you." Erin's eyes widened and she started to stutter,

"H-how d-did y-you k-know?" Maddy sighed,

"Because it's in your eyes, you're not that good at hiding your feelings, when one look can basically tell you everything, even if you hoed it in your voice." Erin hissed, her eyes turning blood red.

"You don't know me, you can't tell just by my eyes, it doesn't reveal anything, nothing, you still smell nice, bet you taste even better. " Maddy growled, her eyes turning bright yellow, Jana's eyes also went bright yellow and veins started growing on their hands,

"Just listen to her, she's like the only one out of both of us, that knows what it's like to be in love and then having to go away, you don't mean what you're saying, I know you don't, you used to be such a sweet girl right?" Erin nodded, "and that girl is still somewhere in there, right?" Jana asked, and Erin sighed,

"Maybe, but I don't love him anymore, he's dead to me, he killed me, made me a monster, made me something that I learnt to kill as I was growing up, he doesn't deserve to be loved, because he's just a blood thirsty vampire, like all of us are!" Maddy raised an eyebrow,

"1. You still love him, you just won't admit it, because he turned you. 2. He's not a bloody thirsty vampire though is he? He never wanted to bite 'breathers' did he? He wanted to _save_ you didn't he?" She asked, Erin sighed then nodded,

"Yeah, he did, but I told him not to and he just did it anyway, but the thing was he didn't care if I hated him forever, he just wanted me to be alive." She mumbled the last bit, and looked down, "that's how much he loved me."

"And you would do anything to see him again?" Maddy asked, Erin nodded, "Do you know where he would be?" Erin shook her head,

"So who's the guy you like?" Erin asked, Maddy shook her head,

"His name is Rhydian, but I had to leave him, to protect him, my friends and my family, so I came to the wild pack, I just want to see him again, you know?" Erin nodded,

"Yeah I know exactly how you feel, his brother is such a jerk, he told me to go see who or what you are, he want me to *kill* you, but I'm tired of killing people, I know it's wrong, but I just wanted revenge for what he did to me."

"What is his name?" Maddy asked,

"Vlad, why?" Erin replied. Maddy shook her head, signalling that it didn't matter. Erin nodded, knowing it didn't matter. Suddenly Erin's eyes turned back to normal and so did Maddy's as they smelt something familiar, or at least to them, someone. They turned around and saw two people that knew too well, they both smiled at the same time.

"Hi, Mads." A boy with blond hair, blue eyes went over to her, she smiled and hugged him then they both slowly leant in and kissed one another.

"Hi Erin." Erin looked at the boy with black hair and blue eyes, and smiled at him. She walked over to him and suddenly hugged him, and started crying into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, saying soothing words. She smiled and snuggled into him, happy to see him once again...

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Next one shot should be up soon, and it will be opposite to this, so Rhydian meets Vlad so yeah, bye, and please favourite, follow r&r!


End file.
